Shimajiro AU
by Oshawottkid
Summary: An alternative universe of Shimajiro: A World of Wow, in which Shimajiro is a demonic entity, and Hana will have to fight him with the aid of Sanrio characters. Will Hana put a stop to his destruction?
1. Chapter 1 - The Birth of Dark Shimajiro

It was a dark and windy night. Shimajiro was acting a little sad about what happened. He walked towards his room as Hana watched, concerned as to what had happened to him.

"Big bwother?" Hana asked.

Shimajiro went to where Hana was standing, which she proceeded to go towards him in a loving manner.

"It's okay, big bwother." Hana said to her older brother. "We know you didn't mean it."

"Oh, Hana." Shimajiro said. "Thanks, but I wanna be left alone right now."

The tiger shota approached his room. He then saw a mirror and noticed something off about his reflection. The reflection seemed to be a black figurine of him.

"Hello, there." the dark reflection told him.

"Huh?" Shimajiro said, confused. "Who are you?"

"I am the demon that you hide inside you, waiting to come out at any moment." The dark reflection said. "Don't forget, you can awaken me at any time."

The reflection went back to the normal reflection of the tiger shota. Confused, he went downstairs, as it was dinner time. At the table, Shimajiro's mother, Sakura, wanted to confront him about his battle with depression.

"Shimajiro, this might be a bad time, but are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I'm just as worried about him as you are, Mama." Hana said.

Shimajiro's father, Shimataro, noticed his son's sad behavior.

"Ah. Shimajiro's dealing with depression right now?" Shimataro said.

"It could be possible." Sakura said. "I just can't bear to see him acting like this. He needs some help."

The next day, at his school, Mimirin notices that the tiger shota hasn't been acting like his happy self.

'Something's wrong with Shimajiro.' Mimirin thought to herself. 'I better go talk to him afterwards.'

As soon as the students were on their way home, Mimirin went to Shimajiro about his behavior.

"Hey, I've been noticing you've been having a hard time." Mimirin said. "Why is that?"

"Well…" Shimajiro said. "Do you ever feel like something is inside you that wants to lash out at somebody at one point?"

"Not really." Mimirin said. "Why'd you ask?"

"I've been fighting with myself for the past week, and I have no idea what's causing it." Shimajiro said.

"Well, don't worry." Mimirin said. "We're always available to talk to if it continues onward."

"Oh, okay." Shimajiro said, smiling a bit.

Later at home, Shimajiro enters the house with Hana hugging him.

"Welcome home, big bwother." Hana said.

"Oh. Hello." Shimajiro said.

"You got whatever it is you had making you be sad to go away?" Hana said.

"Yes." Shimajiro said. "I got it all out of my system."

"Oh, good." Hana said, smiling. "I was hoping you'd get over your sadness."

Later, Hana and Shimajiro got into a huge fight, resulting in the tiger shota getting into trouble. That night, Shimajiro was sulking and sobbing. Eventually, his sadness transformed into a pure hatred and anger towards his own sister.

"I'm sick of it!" Shimajiro said angrily. "I'm sick of my sister always getting me into trouble! And on top of all that, she got me grounded today!"

Shimajiro then proceeded to walk towards his mirror and see the dark reflection he saw last night.

"Having a bad day?" the dark reflection asked.

"Yeah!" Shimajiro said angrily. "I'm completely done with my sister! She's put me through so much pain and misery, and I can't take it anymore! I'm ready to uncage you!"

"Okay." the dark reflection said. "When your family goes to bed, go outside, and you should see a full moon. There, you and I will become one."

Later, Shimajiro makes his way outside the house, when his sister shows up.

"Big bwother…" Hana said. "I'm sowwy for what I did."

"I'm still not over it!" Shimajiro said angrily, pushing her. "I went through so much pain, and you've been the cause of it! If you don't like me, I might as well just leave you and make your life as miserable as you've been making mine!"

Hana gasps at what she heard her older brother said. Eventually, Shimajiro leaves the house in anger.

"Big bwother, no…" Hana said, teary eyed before eventually crying.

Meanwhile, the tiger shota makes his way into a forest. He was running off in anger when he tripped on a rock, tearing his shirt sleeves and shorts and scratching himself in the process. He then takes a peek at the full moon.

"Well, at least I can relax for a while." Shimajiro said.

Soon, he ends up surrounded in a dark blue aura.

"Huh?" Shimajiro said. "What's happening to me?"

Shimajiro notices that his hands started to grow some claws. He then started to get down on his hands and knees, tearing up as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hana!" Shimajiro said in pain. "I had no choice."

Soon enough, he succumbed to the darkness and lied down on the floor. Once the aura cleared, he got up and opened his eyes, he decided to go to a mirror. He saw his new appearance. His shirt now looked like a short sleeved shirt, his eyes were now fully black, with dark blue pupils, and there was a scratch mark on his stomach. What was once a little innocent tiger shota has now become a monster consumed by darkness. This was the birth of the psycho, Dark Shimajiro. He laughs an evil laugh and breaks the mirror.

"Finally!" Dark Shimajiro said. "I'm ready to put an end to you and everyone you love!"

Dark Shimajiro then took off in a dark blue aura, searching for some victims for him to kill.


	2. Chapter 2 - Psycho Tiger

Dark Shimajiro decided to begin his rampage by destroying some buildings, causing them to catch fire and collapse into rubble. Of course, this also caused some civilians to run away and in fear. Throughout the wake of his destruction, he saw one of his friends, Mimirin, who saw the destruction happen.

"Oh, my goodness." Mimirin said. "Who could've caused this mess?"

"I did." Dark Shimajiro said, swooping down to Mimirin.

"What? Shimajiro?" Mimirin said, confused and scared. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, it's simple." Dark Shimajiro said. "I've decided to make my sister suffer for all the trouble she's put me through."

"Shimajiro, don't do it." Mimirin said in fright.

Dark Shimajiro then went closer to Mimirin and grabbed her arm. She pushed him away from her and began to run away from him, trying to hide from him. Soon enough, she tripped on a rock and fell to the hard floor, scraping her arm. She began crying in pain. The sound must've echoed loud enough for Dark Shimajiro to catch up to her. As he approached her, she started cowering in fear.

"Time to feed!" Dark Shimajiro said.

Dark Shimajiro grabbed Mimirin's left ear and ripped it off, then ended up scratching her. He continued feasting on the rabbit loli's organs through her cuts, tearing her shirt and skirt in the process of doing so. Soon, after Dark Shimajiro finished eating, he placed his hand on Mimirin's corpse and performs a dark reincarnation spell, and sure enough, she's back to life, except for a few things; her eyes were the same black hollow eyes Dark Shimajiro has, but with pink pupils and her scratch marks were visible from her torn shirt. Her skirt was also torn, and she was under Dark Shimajiro's control.

"Now, come with me." Dark Shimajiro said. "I have some new victims to help build my armada."

"Yes, Master." Dark Mimirin said.

Dark Shimajiro and Dark Mimirin then headed over to find Flappy, who just so happened to investigate the noises and debris from the destruction. The avian noticed something off about his friends.

"Mimirin, what happened to you?" Flappy asked, confused and scared.

"It's what my master did to me." Dark Mimirin said as she grabbed the avian by the arms from behind. "Embrace your fate."

Dark Shimajiro then walked up to Flappy and chokes him to death. Dark Mimirin lets go of the avian letting him pass out, just for Dark Shimajiro to resurrect him and give him the same appearance change he gave the rabbit loli. His eyes were hollow white and his feathers became black, like a crow's.

"My armada is almost complete!" Dark Shimajiro said. "All that's left is Nyakki, and then I'll kill Hana!"

Dark Shimajiro and the two victims go out and search for Nyakki.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hana's Intervention

Inside Shimajiro's house, Hana has passed out. She has cried herself to sleep. However, some screaming from outside woke her up. She decided to go investigate the noise. Sure enough, she saw the damage to the city that has been done. Of course, Nyakki came to Hana.

"Hana! What are you doing here?" Nyakki asked in fear. "We're under attack!"

"Under attack?" Hana said, shaking in fear. "By what force?"

"I'll have to take you." Nyakki said. "I heard word that Ramurin is in danger." 

Nyakki takes Hana to where the pink sheep is, and she seemed a bit sad.

"Aww, man." Ramurin said. "I can't believe Mimirin's gotten to hang with Shimajiro without inviting me. I just want to spend some time with him like old times."

Nyakki runs over to Ramurin.

"Ramurin, Shimajiro isn't the same as you remember him!" Nyakki said. "Last I saw him, he had white hollow eyes and sharp claws and blood on his hands."

"That's not true." Ramurin said. "I have known him for years and he would never harm or do anything like that."

"I know, you used to be close friends with him until you left the island for France." Nyakki said. "Also, a while back, I asked your friend about the ribbon, and she said your name and she will never forget her friend."

Ramurin was about to cry but she wiped her tears away.

"I'm only here because I wanted to surprise and reunite with my friends, but now thanks to him, he's ruined my surprise…" Marurin said. "I wish Mimirin was here..." 

Soon, Dark Shimajiro shows up with Dark Mimirin and Dark Flappy under his control. 

"Yay!" Ramurin said. "You've returned!"

"Yes!" Dark Shimajiro said. "And I've come for your souls, too!"

"What?" Ramurin asked, confused.

"See? Get out of here!" Nyakki said.

Dark Shimajiro begins to bite Ramurin in her left cheek then tears her apart, chewing her leg off. Hana saw this and begged her brother to stop. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Hana, charging at her. Luckily, Nyakki stopped him and held him back.

"Hana! Run! NOW!" Nyakki said, as Dark Shimajiro scratched her.

Hana runs away in fear from the scene of horror, and finally goes into the same forest Dark Shimajiro went to, tripping on a book. Hana quickly got up and picked up the book.

'A book by my big bwother?' Hana thought to herself.

Meanwhile, with Dark Shimajiro, he starts to reincarnate the dead bodies of Nyakki and Ramurin. Both Nyakki and Rmaurin had the same black eyes, but with different color pupils, purple and salmon, respectively. Nyakki's eye was gouged out and Ramurin exposed her leg bone from being chewed off. They were also under his control.

"Now, wait here." Dark Shimajiro said. "I have one more thing to do!"

Dark Shimajiro begins looking for Hana, but no luck. After a few minutes, he finds Hana in the same forest that he went to the first time. Hana looked at his brother in fear and confusion.

"Big bwother, why did you do all of this?" Hana asked.

"Oh, as if you don't know!" Dark Shimajiro said. "All the pain and misery you and everyone in my family put me through! I'm sick of it! I'M SICK OF IT ALL!" And now, I'll make you and everyone else pay for what you put me through!"

Dark Shimajiro then proceeded to attack his sister, but Hana dodged the attack and began running for her life. Dark Shimajiro chased after her, blasting her with dark energy blasts that missed her. Eventually, Hana trips from one of the blasts, covering her in smoke.

"Eh, not what I was hoping for, but it'll do." Dark Shimajiro said, flying away to his minions.

Hana suddenly began to lie on the floor with injuries she got from falling. Her eyes began dilating and she suddenly passed out, still holding the book in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4 - Two Separate Paths

A crisp morning sun appears at a grassland and shines at a house. The morning sun rays hit the windows of the bedroom that the little tiger loli is in. She slowly woke up and noticed that her shirt was off and her torso was covered in bandages. She looks around the house, confused as to where she is.

"Oh, hey." a voice said. "You've woken up."

Hana looked over at the person who said that. She saw that it was a bunny wearing a pink hood. The bunny approached her bed

"Mimiwin, is that you?" Hana asked.

"No, silly." the bunny said. "I'm My Melody. However, most people here call me My Melo."

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, My Melo." Hana said, smiling.

"You must be Hana, correct?" My Melody asked.

"Yes." Hana said. "Why did you ask?"

"I saw you knocked out and injured." My Melody said. "I decided to take you back to my house to heal you and fix your clothing." 

Hana saw what was once her ripped pink dress. It had a few stitches where the rips were at. She pretty much saw her dress fixed.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me." Hana said, smiling.

"Not a problem, Hana." My Melody said to her.

My Melody then proceeded to hear a timer she set moments ago go off in her kitchen.

"Ooh, that must be my strawberry cake being ready." My Melody said, approaching the kitchen.

My Melody proceeded to take the cake out and added pink frosting to the cake as it is steaming hot, causing the icing to melt. She topped the cake with some sprinkles she had on her. She proceeded to cut a slice of the cake for her patient to enjoy, since she figured the tiger loli was hungry. She went back to the room Hana was in.

"I baked a cake and decided to give you a slice since I thought you'd be hungry." My Melody said, bringing the slice to Hana on the bed she was in.

"I am." Hana said. "All that running has gotten me hungry."

Hana went to eat the slice of cake carefully to make sure she didn't get the bed messy from the crumbs. After a while, Hana got out of bed and put on her dress.

"Oh, by the way," My Melody said. "Welcome to Mari Land. This is where me and all of my friends hang out."

My Melody takes Hana outside to the flowery grassfield. Hana began playing in the flower field.

"Have fun, Hana." My Melody said, smiling.

Meanwhile, back with Shimajiro, he was crying his eyes out, feeling guilty about what he had just done. He realized that he killed his friends in cold blood.

"I didn't want my pain and suffering to end like this." Shimajiro said, sobbing. "I didn't want to kill my friends. Why did I do all of this?"

Shimajiro began walking back to his house. As he went back, he was lucky his parents were still asleep. He looked at the mirror he had and was about to break it in anger, but the dark reflection appeared and stopped him.

"Hold on, a moment!" the dark reflection said. "You can't break our form of communication!"

"What do you mean by that?" Shimajiro asked angrily. "I killed my friends in cold blood because of you!"

"That's the idea!" the dark reflection said. "You wanted to stop the pain and suffering your family puts you through, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean killing my friends!" Shimajiro said. "Besides, what I just did has done nobody any good!"

"Well, it's done YOU some good." the dark reflection said to Shimajiro. "Look at yourself! Covered in the blood of your friends. Besides, you have an armada now! We'll be unstoppable together!"

The dark reflection went away and Shimajiro began to struggle as the dark blue aura covered him. He was basically fighting himself to the point where it caught his parents' attention. The two did everything they could to stop Shimajiro from his dilemma. He was able to settle down.

"Oh, what a relief." Shimataro said. "We thought you were having a seizure at first."

"I'm okay, dad." Shimajiro said.

Sooner or later, the parents left and Shimajiro began lying on the floor in relief.

"Okay, that was a close one." Shimajiro said.

"You're darn right it was!" the voice said. "Listen, these two are obstacles. You must eliminate them."

"But why, though?" Shimajiro asked. "I wouldn't hurt a soul."

"Well, you murdered your friends." the voice said.

"That's because you controlled me!" Shimajiro said.

Soon, Sakura walks up to her son and is not very happy with him.

"Shimajiro," she said. "I was told last night you were on a rampage and killed some innocent civilians. We get that you were upset that you got grounded, but you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Why should I be, mother?" Shimajiro asked, angry and covered in a dark aura, transforming into Daro Shimajiro. "You all drove me in that direction!"

"That's enough, Shimajiro!" Sakura yelled. "I won't tolerate this kind of…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dark Shimajiro jams his fist inside his mother's chest, silencing her. He then pulls out her heart and walks away from his mother who was thriving in pain.

"Shimajiro…" she said in horror. "Why… Why did you… do that… after all I...I've done for you…?"

"You and Hana are the exact reason why I isolate myself from the world!" Dark Shimajiro said. "Not only that, but I had to suffer silently because of you!"

"I… I was just… just… trying to make your...your younger sister happy…" Sakura said, "Oh, please… don't hurt me…"

"Ya know, that's actually not a bad idea." Dark Shimajiro said. "It would be boring watching you bleed out, anyway."

"Shi...Shimaji..ji...ro…" Sakra said in pain. "I just...just wanted… the best for you...you...two…Please...you...you need mental help… You really do…"

Shimajiro snaps out of his trance and looks at the damage he's done.

"Oh no." Shimajiro yelled in fear. "What have I done?" 

Shimajiro walked up to his dying mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Shimajiro said. "I didn't mean to…"

Soon, Shimataro ran to his dying wife.

"Oh, no." Shimataro said before turning to his son with a serious look on his face. "What happened here?"

"This might irritate you, but I killed my mom in cold blood." Shimajiro said, scared.

"You WHAT?!" Shimataro asked in a mix of anger and shock.

"I...I didn't know what controlled me." Shimajiro said.

"Son, relax." Shimataro said. "I'm here for you. Let me just…"

"Get away from me!" Shimajiro said, scratching his father deep in the stomach before running off.

Soon, the same dark aura comes back to him.

'Oh, no.' Shimajiro said. 'Why did I kill my parents? Not like this!'

Shimajiro transformed back into Dark Shimajiro when he reached downstairs.

"Now that those pests are out of the way," Dark Shimajiro said. "My journey for that annoying tiger brat continues! Now, where could that brat be?"

It wasn't long before he went to his minions and started a search party to annihilate anybody in their paths.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hana's Trials

The little tiger loli is having fun in the flowers for quite some time. However, it wouldn't be long until she got word of the situation back in her hometown. A black penguin by the name of Badtz Maru approached My Melody.

"My Melo!" Badtz Maru said.

"Something wrong, Badtz Maru?" My Melody asked.

"Yeah." Badtz Maru said. "We got word about a demented tiger kid going on a destructive rampage at his city and killing all the citizens there."

Hana heard this and is shocked to hear that.

"My big bwother did what?" Hana asked, afraid.

"Hana, I'm afraid that it's true." My Melody said. "Your brother has gone insane. I have no idea how he went that way."

Hana immediately had a flashback about her walking in when he was talking into the mirror the other night.

"I think his depwession got him!" Hana said. "I don't know how to get him back to his happy self."

"Well, we can help out." My Melody said. "You'll have to face the trials from the Goropikadon brothers. These three will be at Cloud Mountain. Me and Badtz Maru can take you there."

Soon, Hana, My Melody, and Badtz Maru approach Cloud Mountain and see the Goropikadon brothers.

"Well, Hana." My Melody said. "Here they are."

"Who is that girl and what is she doing here?" Goro asked.

"This is Hana, and she's come for your trials." Badtz Maru said.

"Our trials, huh? Goro said. "How come?"

"Well, my bwother went into a destructive rage and I believe he's succumbed to the darkness in his mind." Hana said.

"Okay, that's a new one." Goro said. "Well, in that case, we'll be on the next cloud. Come find us whenever you're ready."

Goro, Pika, and Don all vanish in a lightning bolt. Hana, on the other hand, was in self doubt.

"What's wrong, Hana?" My Melody asked.

"Well, it's nice that you have faith in me, but…" Hana said. "If I do this, mommy and daddy won't see me the same way, again."

"Hey, don't worry about your parents, Hana." Badtz Maru said. "Your older brother is your first priority."

"You're right, Badtz Maru." Hana said. "My big bwother needs me."

Hana eventually decided to go to the other cloud in which the Goropikadon brothers were there. Hana couldn't see the oni boys. Eventually, a voice is heard.

"Hana!" the voice said. "You have approached the Trials of the Thunder Brothers!"

Goro becomes the first one to appear.

"Your first trial is the Trial of Wind." the voice said again. "You must withstand the strong winds from Goro's wind for an entire minute!"

Goro opened his bag and out came the strong winds. Hana, of course, was having trouble withstanding the winds, but eventually she got a hold of herself and conquered the first trial.

"You have completed the first trial." the voice said as Goro leaves and Don appears. "Now, your next trial is the Trial of Water. You must tread through the flood Don throws at you via the rain that he produces. You will have 2 minutes."

Don begins to flood the area which Hana was at. At first glance, Hana was afraid, but she pulled through and got herself out of the flood. This of course was the end of the second trial.

"You have completed the second trial." the voice said as Don leaves and Pika arrives. "Your final trial is the Trial of Lightning. You must dodge the lightning bolts Pika throws at you using his thunder drums. You have 3 minutes, this time."

Pika begins playing his thunder drums. The lightning bolts come from the yellow spots emerging from the clouds. Hana dodges the lightning bolts, making sure she doesn't get electrocuted. This went on until the time was up. Hana has completed her third and final trial.

"Congratulations! You have completed the three trials." the voice said. "And now, we will grant you a gift."

The person behind the voice during the trial reveals to be the Little Twin Stars, Kiki and Lala.

"I'm impressed, Hana." Kiki said. "We didn't know you were able to withstand all of this."

"Hana, for your bravery, we shall give you this." Lala said, waving her wand.

Lala aims her wand at the tiger loli, giving her a glowing pink aura around her as she was granted a pink necklace, which gave her the ability to manipulate a sword and shield at any moment. Hana realizes the power she has gained.

"Wow." Hana said, smiling. "This is so amazing."

Hana then went off back to her hometown to put an end to the darkness consuming her brother.

"You go, Hana!" Badtz Maru said. "We're all rooting for you."


	6. Chapter 6 - Brother vs Sister

A little panda was lurking around the destruction, concerned about what has happened the last two days. She was luckily not as badly injured or mutilated as the others. She seemed to be worried that the town went through an earthquake. The panda then went to see if any of her friends survived the attack. This panda was known as Marurin.

"Hello?" Marurin said. "Anyone?"

Marurin looked around the town, when finally, she saw Dark Mimirin and Dark Nyakki.

"Yes!" Marurin said. "Hi, girls."

Marurin approached the girls for a hug, only for the two to capture her.

"Hey!" Marurin said. "What's going on, here"

Dark Ramurin and Dark Flappy approached her and smirked at her.

"You're going to make a fine meal for our master Shimajiro." Dark Flappy said.

"What?" Marurin said, confused. "Guys, this isn't right! Shimajiro would never do these things!"

'Oh, contrair." Dark Ramurin said. "He tore me and my friends to bits, and resurrected us from the dead. How nice of him."

"Master, we have new meat for you!" Dark Nyakki said.

Soon, Dark Shimajiro shows up from the dark aura he had.

"Ah, Marurin." Dark Shimajiro said, licking his lips and sharp teeth. "Where exactly would you like me to cut you open?"

"Nowhere!" Marurin said. "This is unlike you! Stop this!"

"I'm sorry, but nobody will save you now." Dark Shimajiro said as he was about to tear her stomach open.

Soon, a pink shield comes hurtling towards him, knocking him back a bit.

"What the…" Dark Shimajiro said, rubbing his head. "Who threw that?"

Dark Shimajiro looked over to where the shield was. There, right in his vision, was a confident Hana, wrapped in a pink glowing aura and a pink sword in her hand.

"Hana?" Dark Shimajiro said, confused. "I thought I got rid of you!"

"I know you're in thewe, big bwother." Hana said. "I'll get you back."

"Shimajiro's a goner now!" Dark Shimajiro said. "And so are you!"

Dark Shimajiro approaches Hana and tries to scratch her, but she blocks it with the pink shield in her other hand. Hana slashes at him to try to get him to slow down, but to no avail. Dark Shimajiro dodged the slashes and then went to shoot dark projectiles at Hana. All while this is happening, Marurin started to run, but was captured by Dark Nyakki and Dark Mimirin.

"You're not going anywhere." Dark Nyakki said.

"Let me go!" Marurin said, struggling to escape.

Marurin was trying her best to escape, but was then recaptured by Dark Ramurin.

"Guys, knock it off!" Marurin said.

"What's the matter?" Dark Ramurin asked.

"Come on!" Marurin said. "This isn't like you!"

Soon, a fight ensued, resulting in Marurin getting away from the two. She ran and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Meanwhile, Hana was trying to hack and slash at Dark Shimajiro, but kept missing and missing.

"Come on!" Hana screamed, trying to get an open shot.

Finally, when Hana went for his head, Dark Shimajiro grabbed the sword and then broke it with his hand, then blasted Hana away.

"How foolish of you to try to fight me." Dark Shimajiro said. "Now, on to the massacre of that panda."

Dark Shimajiro then goes to where Marurin is and then tries to tear her apart, but to no avail, as she fights back against his strikes.

"No matter." Dark Shimajiro said, flying off to the sky with his minions. "I'll deal with you, later."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Huge Massacre

Dark Shimajiro and his minions go over for new victims to kill. His first instinct was to get rid of any interference from outside. He went over to an older Bowser Jr. and Toadette. He must've come up with a brilliant idea. He first hid behind the house.

"Huh?" Bowser Jr. said. "What was that?"

Bowser Jr. was about to head over outside, only for nobody to be there. That is, until Dark Shimajiro goes over to where the koopa was and slashed at him using his claws. The impact of the claws hit Bowser Jr.'s arm, causing him to fall down in pain.

"Damn it!" Bowser Jr. said, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"That was a taste of what I'm about to do to you!" Dark Shimajiro said.

"Ah, shit!" Bowser Jr. said as Dark Shimajiro went closer. "Don't fucking kill me! I did nothing wrong to you!"

"That's what they all say!" Dark Shimajiro said, as she grabbed the koopa by the neck.

Soon, Dark Shimajiro tore away at the grown koopa's intestines through his hard shell. Toadette noticed this and tried to attack the demented tiger shota, causing him to leave the area.

"That'll teach ya for killing my husband." Toadette said angrily.

'Damn it!' Dark Shimajiro thought to himself! 'I should've killed her, too!'

Later, Dark Shimajiro went to find another lake to wash the blood off of his hands. As he does this, the dark reflection shows up, seeing as he went back into his normal form.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name." the dark reflection said. "I'm Bakuma, the nightmare demon that's been living inside of you."

"Wait, so did you possess me at one point?" Shimajiro asked.

"I might have." Bakuma said. "However, I stayed hidden from your life. Almost transparent up until now. I was kinda intrigued in some of the moments where you snapped at your sister. However, there was a lost opportunity for you to strike her. You should've done that."

"Come on! You knew I was gonna get grounded for that!" Shimajiro said.

"Forget about that." Bakuma said. "Right now, it's just us and nature."

Soon, a flying angel fox by the name of Showers shows up to where the tiger shota is. Toadette seemed to have guided him.

"There he is!" Toadette said. "That's the guy who killed my husband!"

"Damn it!" Bakuma said. "Now's our chance to kill the bitch!"

Shimajiro went back into his demonic form, getting ready to fight them.

"Now now, child. Let's not do something that we'll regret." Snowers said.

"It's too late." Dark Shimajiro said.

As soon as he went dashing at Showers and Toadette, she sliced through Toadette's body and chopped her to pieces using his sharp claws. Soon, a battle ensued between Dark Shimajiro and Snowers, resulting in the angel fox getting severely injured.

"You thought you had me all figured out." Dark Shimajiro said, smirking.

"You...you bastard…" Snowers said, coughing up blood in pain.

Dark Shimajiro was about to finish him off with a blast of dark energy, but Giggles came in front of Snowers' mangled body.

"No! Please, don't kill my husband." He's done nothing wrong." Giggles said, crying.

"He got in my way!" Dark Shimajiro said. "Now, he must pay."

Dark Shimajiro shot the dark energy blast at Snowers and Giggles, obliterating them. He then went on to create chaos and havoc amongst the citizens of Happy Tree Town. One by one, the victims fell ill to the chaos of the demonic tiger shota. Dark Shimajiro loved the thrill of what was happening and enjoyed every last scream of the civilians. Oh, how he wished this would last forever. He went on and on until the town was no more.

"Yes!" Dark Shimajiro said. "Now, to lay waste to my own town."

Dark Shimajiro went away and flew back to his hometown to wreck the same havok that he did back in Happy Tree Town.


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Hana

Hana awoke from a coma she had from the battle with his evil brother in which she had lost. She was back in Mari Land, in one piece.

"I don't understand…" Hana said on the verge of tears. "I had enough power to stop my big bwother, but I lost…"

Hana was about to cry, when suddenly, a hand grabbed on to her shoulder. She turned around and saw a cat with a red bow and blue overalls over a yellow shirt. This was the legend herself, Hello Kitty, standing right in front of her.

"Hana, I've heard about your defeat, and I heard about your predicament." Kitty said to Hana. "I can make you more powerful."

"More powerful?" Hana asked, confused.

"I can make it so you can be his exact opposite." Kitty said. "I will grant you the ability to bring back the dead and to purify dark entities."

'That's just what I'm going to need.' Hana thought to herself. 'You're going to be back to normal now, big bwother.'

"Now then." Kitty said, her paws glowing a red aura. "Get ready."

Kitty places her paw on Hana's heart, causing her to surround herself in a red aura. The red aura slowly turned pink, making Hana appear differently, too. She saw her hands glow pink and right in front of the reflection of the river, she saw her pupils have turned pink. She also appeared to have grown a pair of pink angel wings, as well as a pink halo.

"Now, you are powerful." Kitty said. "But, let me ask you something."

Hana turns to Kitty, listening.

"What exactly do you see in your brother?" Kitty asked Hana.

"Well…" Hana said, thinking back to the times they had together. "What I see in my big bwother is a role model. All of the lessons that he's learned helped him become a better person, and I look up to him because of it. Even though I hate it when he acts up and although he can be mean to me sometimes, I still love him for what he is. I just want my cheerful, happy big bwother back."

"Good." Kitty said. "Now, keep in mind, when you confront him, tell him everything that you just said. Also, make sure you say it from your heart."

"Understood, Kitty." Hana said.

Hana proceeds to fly off to her hometown to try to find Dark Shimajiro and put an end to the slaughter.

"Seems to me like he has a huge connection to his brother." Kitty said.

"What's so special about her bond with him, anyway? Badtz Maru said.

"It's...a lot more complicated for her than we might think." Kitty said. "She's not used to seeing him throw hatred and darkness towards those around him. She knows that the real Shimajiro is in there. And if she thinks that his destructive behavior is controlling him, she's going to help him battle his inner demons."

"Well, I hope to see her succeed in her mission." My Melody said.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Pink Candle in the Night

Back at the hometown of the island, Marurin is back over with her friends, Kikko and Sakurako, telling her about the situation she had previously gone through.

"You mean to tell me that Shimajiro, Mimirin, and Nyakki almost attacked you?" Kikko said in disbelief.

"It's not just that, but they all seemed rather different." Maurrin said. "Mimirin and Nyakki had those hollow eyes, and Shimajiro was in some sort of dark blue aura."

"Shimajiro wouldn't do this to us, would he?" Sakurako asked in fear.

"I don't think so." a voice said.

Marurin, Sakurako, and Kikko all look up to the source of the voice. Floating above them was Pink Angel Hana, pink eyes, pink wings and pink halo.

"Hana?" Marurin asked. "Is that you?"

"You look completely different." Kikko said.

"I know, but right now, you three need to leave." Pink Angel Hana said. "My big bwother isn't the same as before. He's gone dark."

"Gone dark?" Sakurako and Kikko said at the same time.

"Yes. Just like I said." Marurin said. "The way that he is, there's nothing we can do to stop him."

"There is a way." Pink Angel Hana said. "We just need to overpower him and put an end to his destructive rampage."

Pink Angel Hana, Marurin, Sakurako, and Kikko all set on to find their friends and turn them back together. Meanwhile, back with Shimajiro, he seems to be looking at a mirror to take a look at his dark reflection.

"Well, Shimajiro?" Bakuma said. "It was sure fun letting out all of your pent up rage, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but now we're both wanted criminals from those lands." Shimajiro said. "And as if THAT wasn't enough, my clothes are almost torn apart even more somehow."

"It doesn't matter, now." Bakuma said. "Right now, we have to go after your sister."

Back with the 4 girls, they confront Dark Mimirin, Dark Ramurin, Dark Flappy, and Dark Nyakki.

"You made a mistake coming here." Dark Mimirin said.

"Mimirin, this isn't you!" Kikko said.

Dark Nyakki goes towards the four girls, but Hana pushes her back with a pink shockwave. Dark Ramurin noticed this and then went to grab Marurin again. Dark Mimirin and Dark Nyakki did the same thing to Kikko and Sakurako.

"Hey!" Marurin said. "Let us go!"

"Master is going to have three new members on our team!" Dark Flappy said.

"No! I won't let you!" Pink Angel Hana said, putting a glowing pink hand on Dark Flappy.

The pink light enveloped in Dark Flappy, taking away the darkness inside him, and returning him to the green bird he was before.

"Wow." Flappy said, amazed as to what happened to him. "I'm back to my normal self."

"Perfect." Pink Angel Hana said. "Now get out of here if you don't want to get hurt again."

Flappy flies off home. Dark Mimirin, Dark Ramurin, and Dark Nyakki all went after Flappy, but were grabbed by Kikko, Sakurako, and Marurin.

"Let us go, mortals!" Dark Nyakki said.

"Not until that pink angel fixes you." Kikko said.

Pink Angel Hana places her hand on Dark Nyakki, enveloping her in the same pink light, taking the darkness away from her and transforming her back to the normal cat she was. The angel tiger loli did the exact same thing to Mimirin and Ramurin.

"Yay! We're all back to normal!" Mimirin said, before hugging Pink Angel Hana. "Thank you, Hana."

"Not a problem, Mimiwin." Pink Angel said. "Now to do one more thing."

Pink Angel Hana goes over to her house, finding the corpses of her dead parents, and using the same method she did to her once dark friends, she did to bring back her dead parents.

"Man, that was so crazy." Shimataro said. "Who revived us?"

"I did, daddy." Pink Angel Hana said.

"Hana? Is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it is." Pink Angel Hana said.

Dark Shimajiro noticed this and got very angry.

"DAMN IT!" Dark Shimajiro said, grabbing the nearest building. "I THOUGHT I KILLED THOSE FOOLS!"

Dark Shimajiro threw the building at his house, but Pink Angel Hana stopped it.

"What was that?" Shimataro asked.

"We better check it out." Sakura said.

The three go to investigate, and find Dark Shimajiro, angered and wrapped in the dark blue aura.

"Of course, the guy who threw the building at us was my own son!" Sakura said angrily.

"Whatever!" Dark Shimajiro said. "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me! You think all I know how to do is cause pain and chaos towards my own sister!"

"That's not true!" Sakura said.

"Mommy, daddy, go back inside. I'll go and deal with him." Pink Angel Hana said before the two parents enter back inside the house.


	10. Chapter 10 - The 7 K's

Before the final battle between Dark Shimajiro and Pink Angel Hana began, Dark Shimajiro left some ciphers from random individuals. 7, to be exact. All of them were in the letter K. Two of the Ks went to two kids; an elephant named Zota, and a pig named Boota, got K1 and K6.

"Can you understand what yours is saying?" Zota asked Boota.

"No, not really." Boota said. "Besides, I don't even know what it's saying!"

"Well, mine is just a bunch of scrambled words..." Zota said, confused.

"For me, it's just a bunch of numbers…" Boota said.

"We just need to find out the clues and then decipher the codes that they left behind." Zota said.

"Good idea." Boota said, looking at the cipher codes. "Mine is ROT13, whatever that is."

"Mine is A1Z26." Zota said. "Maybe they're different cipher codes."

"Also, look at the clues." Boota said. "Mine is wrath."

"Mine is lust." Zota said. "What does that mean?"

"Well, we better find a place to decode the messages." Boota said.

Meanwhile, with Pontaro, the little raccoon just so happened to have found K5 on his TV.

"Huh?" Pontaro said, confused. "Never saw this before. Also, what is it saying?"

Pontaro takes a look at the clue the message is sending as well as the cipher form.

"Greed? Caesar?" Pontaro said, confused. "What does it all mean? I better find out myself later on."

Tommy, Shimajiro's older cousin, also gets another message from Dark Shimajiro. He's gotten himself K4. He takes a look at it and then notices the cipher and hint and tries to find a connection.

"Sloth and Affine…" Tommy said. "Gee. I wonder what connection they have… Well, I better find out myself."

Kumakki, a white bear who is a friend of Shimajiro and the girlfriend of Zota, manages to get her hands on K2 in the form of a letter.

"Ooh, my…" Kumakki said. "I hope it's a letter from Zota!"

She reads the letter and finds the code in the letter. 

"X's and Y's?" Kumakki said, confused. "I never knew he had such diverse writing...and what's this?"

She takes a look at the clues hidden.

"Gluttony and Bacon?" Kumakki said. "Oh, Zota. I'm gonna solve your puzzle."

Tamasoboro, the island's famous child celebrity, overhears what has been going on.

"Um, this seems rather off to me…" Tamasoboro said. "I better investigate myself.

Luckily, he had just come across K7 and saw the clues with it.

"Vigenére and Pride. That's what we're going with?" Tamasoboro asked himself. "Well, let's take a look for ourselves, shall we?"

Three cat brothers, Dot, Paisley, and Karasuma seem to be unaware as to why the sky was covered in a dark cloud. They just assumed it was a thunderstorm and stayed inside their house.

"Oh, come on!" Dot said. "Well, there goes my plan to play outside with my brothers."

It didn't take long for Karasuma and Paisley to approach Dot with K3 and tell him about it.

"Are you sure this isn't some sick prank someone is pulling on us?" Dot asked.

"Yes, big brother." Paisley said. "We need to figure out what this is saying."

"Alright." Dot said. "You and I know what needs to be done."

While the seven groups solve the seven K's, Pink Angel Hana and Dark Shimajiro find themselves at a standoff.


End file.
